


of a stutter and a gasp

by SerpentineJ



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has a few secrets in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of a stutter and a gasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> NOTE: For the wonderful trekkiel, who’s celebrating their 9 month anni! <3

Lucas took the day off.

Lucas never takes the day off.

It is the first indicator that something is wrong, Henry thinks.

The second is that the reason the assistant ME gave in his hasty message to the morgue was “personal reasons”.

“Hey, Henry!” Lucas’s voice comes through the answering machine. Henry frowns. “I-I’m going to take the day off today. Personal stuff, you know. Sorry!”

The message cuts off with a click- it leaves Henry with a distinctly jarred feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he brushes it off and stands from his desk too begin the work day.

~~~~~~

Jo is the first person to ask.

“Hey, Henry.” She strides up to the slab supporting the latest stiff: Mark Alcorn, 38, stabbed to death in his flat at around midnight the previous night. “Where’s Lucas? He’s usually hanging around the dead guys.” Martinez pauses. “Or you.”

Henry purses his lips. “He’s taken the day off for personal reasons.”

Jo cocks an eyebrow, taken aback.

“Is he alright?”

Morgan doesn’t have an answer.

~~~~~~

“Hey, Henry.” Hanson raps on the frame of Henry’s office door, poking his head in the crack. “Have you got that autopsy on the dead guy yet?”

The ME starts from his position staring at a spot on his desk.

“Ah, yes.” He gets up, file in his hand. “Did you miss the smell of formaldehyde so much that you had to come down her yourself?”

Mike chuckles, taking the manila folder. “No, usually the Boy Wonder brings the files to me. Where is he, anyways?”

Henry exhales.

“I have absolutely no clue.” He mutters.

~~~~~~

Lucas isn’t expecting the knock on the door of his flat.

“Henry?” He asks when he opens it: the ME is standing on his welcome mat, hair and coat damp from the drizzle of rain falling outside. “What are you-“

“Lucas!” Henry sounds- surprised, for some reason, as though he was expecting someone else to come to the door of Lucas’s flat- and hold on, how did Henry know where he lives?

“How do you know where I live?” Lucas asks- not accusing, because honestly he would have told Henry had he asked, but more curiously.

Henry pauses. “I may have accessed the employee files.” He looks at the other man. “Are you alright, Lucas?”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Lucas laughs. “I was just… celebrating.”

Henry frowns. “Celebrating?”

The other man looks away before sighing and tugging up one of the sleeves of his fleece. The skin there is pale, broken only by a few slightly faded scars.

Cut scars.

“Nine months.” He shrugs and starts to pull it back down, but is stopped by Henry’s hand on his sleeve.

Henry’s brown eyes glance up at him before flicking back down to his arm.

“May I?” He asks.

Lucas has never been able to deny Henry anything.

Henry bends to press his lips to Lucas’s pulse point, and Lucas feels his heart stutter- it might have stopped for a second, he’s not sure.

So he pulls him up and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: congrats on 9 months, trekk! I’m proud of you!!!


End file.
